


The worst (best) day

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SNS Secret Santa 2016, fluffy af, sasuke is broody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: It just wasn’t Sasukes day. written for the SNS secret santa 2016 for notesofpaintm/m if you dont like dont read, yo.





	

It just wasn’t Sasukes day. 

* * *

He had woken up late on his busiest day of the week (and since Naruto had opening shift at the bakery where he worked which had begun at 4am, he was no help) from a marathon study sesh and ended up running to his 9am lecture that was happened to be on the other side of campus, only to get there and find that it had been cancelled (goddamn Gai-Sensei).

The line at his favourite coffee shop has been so long that he had to give up and rush off to his next class, only to fall asleep half-way through of the only lecture that didn’t record and that he didn’t have any friends in, thereby having to ask the girl next to him what he had missed.

This girl was apparently the only one on campus that missed the memo on his batting for the other team, and proceeded to harass him over text while sending him her notes, which were beyond undecipherable.

He then forgot about a lunch he had with Sakura, who reamed him over the phone as he ran, yet again, to the other end of campus to see her. She had no sympathy for his newly-minted stalker, and pinched his cheeks when she caught him scowling (which only made him scowl harder). She also informed him of the fact that the sweater he had grabbed that morning was not his,  but Narutos, and not just any normal sweater, _oh no_. he had just happened to have grabbed Narutos sweater that Kiba had given him as a birthday gift the previous year- the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen, in a super tacky bright blue and orange, which, if one looked closely, used tiny penises as the overlapping pattern. He kept his coat on as much as possible after that.

His brother "accidentally" sent him a snapchat video of him jerking off (which was apparently meant to be sent to his boyfriend) which not only did he never in his whole life want to see, but had made the mistake of opening it with the volume on his phone, which meant everyone waiting outside of his physics lecture was treated to he obscene sounds of his brother moaning on full volume. He pled to be swallowed up by the earth at that point, and cursed his brother to the darkest pits of hades. (and it didn’t help that the lecturer, Kakashi-sensei, just happened to walk past and proceed t make not only a plethora of inappropriate comments, but also make reference to it throughout his lecture, which added to Sasukes suicidal/homicidal urges) 

He had a 3 hour tutorial for his organic chemistry class, which, while intellectually stimulating, was also headed by that pervert Orichimaru-sensei, which meant that he had to work with a pair of eyes glued to his ass every time he bent, which was not fun. The organic chem tutorial finished late, but Sasuke had begun heading home later still, since the final was next week and he had decided to do some much needed cramming; so he found himself trudging in the freshly fallen snow way passed midnight, shivering so much he couldn’t even enjoy its beauty.

And lastly, in his rush that morning, he had forgotten to grab a scarf, even though Naruto had been talking for weeks that this was the day that it was _finally_ going to snow.

It really wasn’t Sasukes day.

* * *

He reached into his pocket with gloveless hands, pulling out his phone to check the time, before realising that it had died in the library, in the middle of his favourite song no less, and his charger was on the long list of things that he had forgotten that morning.

A strange mix of negative emotions - rage, frustration, anger, guilt and failure bubbled up in his chest. Sasuke was not one to get emotional, but the day had not played fair. It had beat him at every turn, humiliated him and frustrated him, and even though all he wanted to do was crawl under his sheets and not come out for a year, he was still 20 minutes away from home.

 He just wanted to lie down, face on the snow, and stay there. Maybe let the cold claim him, and let someone find his body in the morning, all blue. These thoughts lead him off the footpath and into a small courtyard just behind one of the arts building, all of the installations covered with a fresh powdering of white, and icicles glittering from the leafless trees. The grass crunched under the snow that was in turn under his feet, but he didn’t care.

 His footsteps slowed, eventually coming to a stop.

 Maybe lying down in the snow was a good idea. He had to cool his head down, after all, and the fresh white powder looked so inviting, all fluffy and pure, like a cloud resting on the ground.

 All he had to do was lie down… and before he knew it, he was on his knees, face colliding with the snow. His skin recoiled instantly but he reviled in it, feeling the burning ache in his temple finally dissipating. He lied like that for a moment, before rolling over, and finally being able to see the sky. Despite the shivering and almost painful tensing of all the muscles in his body, Sasuke could finally enjoy the first snow of the year.

 "Sasuke!"  a familiar voice called, but the raven-haired boy didn’t have the strength to get up, or even call out.

"Sasuke?" the voice was closer now, and unsure. Although Sasuke wanted to call out, he could feel his eyelids slipping shut, all the strength that had kept him on his feet trudging through the snow gone.

It was like Naruto carried a sun with him, he seemed to bring warmth to even that, snowy, below-zero night, and as soon as he appeared in Sasukes sight -leaning over him, bright smile still visible even from the odd angle he was seeing it from.

 "Naruto?"

 "Sasuke, thank god I caught you. What the hell are you doing? You sure look sexy in my sweater." he crouched down next to his best friend, still grinning.

 "just taking a break on the way home. My headache was killing me." short and to the point, Uchiha-style.  Naruto chuckled and shook his head good naturedly, breaths condensing into little clouds.

 "care for some company?" Sasuke nodded slightly, and Naruto stretched out next to him, curled on his side with an arm under his head, eyes only on Sasuke. The raven rolled over onto his side, unconsciously mirroring Narutos position.

 "are you okay, sas? I know your chem exam is around the corner, but its 2am! And imagine my panic when you weren't answering my texts, and when I call, your phone is off. You even forgot to unclip your _study bangs_ " his tone held mirth, but his cerulean eyes were swimming with concern. 

 He reached up to gently remove the (embarrassingly) orange hair clips naruto had bought for him a few weeks prior, after he had complained of long hair, but not enough time to get a haircut. It was supposed to be a temporary solution, but the raven found himself getting attached to them.

Even so, they were super embarrassing, so he only used them for study in the library when he stayed passed 10pm (which was almost ever day).

* * *

 

 Sasuke felt the center of his chest, which had been frozen ever since that morning, defrost instantly, Narutos warmth like a wave of desert air. He felt all of the frustration and rage from the day melt away, and the tightness and aching in his back and neck dissipate.

 It never ceased to amaze sasuke that He can do all that, with just a smile and a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

 

 "sorry Naru, I didn’t mean to worry you. Just had a bad day, I guess. I woke up late, forgot everything, barely ate and missed my morning coffee, Itachi happened, and worse of all I forgot my scarf, so I was freezing on the way home." he sighed, closing his eyes one more time.  "I just needed a sec."

 "okay." his normally chatty companion said simply, and sasuke felt the him shift closer, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer still. they lingered there for a beat, the snow almost rocking them like a silent, heartbreakingly beautiful lullaby.

 "okay, we need to get up, you are going to catch a cold down here." Naruto piped after the moment was over, using  the arm already anchored around his waist to pull the exhausted boy to his feet, and crouching slightly infront of him.

 "hop on, you are riding the Naruto express home. And wrap this around your neck before it turns blue and that giant head of ours snaps off, would you?" in his hand was a red scarf- Narutos favourite, which had been given to him from his mother as a parting gift when he left for college, or so he had told Sasuke one night. He guarded it with his life, making sure never to leave it in any of his classes or at the library, and had a habit of almost blinding Sasuke with the grin he wore when he had it on. It was his favourite thing (besides Sasuke himself, of course).

 The warmth in Sasukes chest deepened.

 He took it and hopped on (alittle chagrined at how easily Naruto swooped him off the ground) and wound the fluffy red thing around his and Narutos necks, keeping his cheek by Narutos ear. He tightened it so that pulling away would mean Naruto would be choked alittle, effectively tying them together.

 "thanks, naru. I love you." he murmured, the rocking of the boy under him lulling him to sleep once again.

 "goodnight, sasuke, get some rest. I love you two." was the last thing he could hear before he slipped into oblivion, his nose buried in the red scarf as he inhaled his beloveds scent.

 It was the first time all day that felt his lips curl into a smile.

* * *

And he knew it mirrored the one that could be found etched into his blond soulmates face.

 Any day was Sasukes day when he fell asleep in Narutos arms.

* * *

 

_I wonder what he means by 'Itachi happened'?_


End file.
